1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and more particularly, to a multi-size, adhesive-backed paper display for displaying photographs, postcards, and small artwork. The paper display of the present invention can be used as a postcard.
2. Description of Related Art
Finding an appropriate means to display cherished photographs or artwork can be a daunting task. Even finding a suitable means for displaying a vacation photo can be difficult because a frame of the appropriate size must be found, and even then there is no way to send the framed photo to someone without enclosing the photo and frame in a package and mailing the entire package, which can be expensive. It would be extremely advantageous to have a picture or artwork frame that was so versatile that it could readily be used as either a postcard or a stationary frame.
The prior art describes a variety of display means for displaying photographs and the like, for example, an ornamental design for a photo display frame made from paper is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,86,008, issued on Nov. 11, 1997 to M. S. Wong. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,852, issued on Feb. 22, 1977 to E. O. Davis, describes an apertured mailing card. The mailing card consists of first and second card sections. The first card section contains an adhesive surface for carrying an object such as a photograph. The second card section is attached to the first card section and includes an opening situated for general alignment with the adhesive surface of the first card section when the first and second sections are in a folded condition.
A picture frame derived from a sheet blank is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,794, issued on Nov. 1, 1994 to H. W. Wood. The picture frame is configured to provide straight peripheral frame sections which are closed at the corners and may project at less than a 90 degree angle from a base to produce an attractive beveled border. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,341, issued on Sep. 14, 1999 to J. A. Cross, describes a display device and easel. The frame is fabricated from a single piece of paperboard divided into three foldable panels which are die-cut according to a predetermined pattern to create a display opening and easels for supporting the frame in a horizontal or vertical orientation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a display means that is extremely versatile in its functionality.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display means that has an adjustable aperture to accommodate different size photographs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display means of novel configuration made from a blank of flexible sheet material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a display means that is low cost and economical to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a display means for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
To meet the above objectives, the present invention provides a conformable photo postcard display. The configurable display means of the present invention is made using a novel and innovative folding sequence that produces a display means with a unique and distinctive configuration. The photo postcard display is formed from a blank of flexible sheet material such as paper and configured to function as either a postcard or a stationary frame. The photo postcard display has an adjustable aperture to accommodate photographs of different sizes.
The visual display means of the present invention is efficiently designed with strategically placed adhesive material ensuring its structural integrity. The photo postcard display has a stand for exhibiting the photo postcard display in an upright position.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.